


Even On Cloudy Days

by thesalukihusker



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalukihusker/pseuds/thesalukihusker
Summary: It's their anniversary. And even after all this time, they're very much in love.





	Even On Cloudy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: modern-day AU. More fluff. Jonathan and Nancy's anniversary. Mentions of their daughter, who is in the previous fic The Big World. Thanks to @iamthethumperanon for an idea that fits perfectly in to this fic. Lots of sweetness here. “My Girl” is by The Temptations. I don’t own the characters, I just ship them.

“I’ve got sunshine, on a cloudy day…”

Nancy Wheeler is on deadline. She doesn’t like to be bothered while she’s on deadline. So when she gets an IM from the newsroom about a delivery at the front desk for her, she’s pissed. 

NWheeler: can it wait I’m busy  
Newsdesk: yes but you should probably come get it

She walks out of her office, notes for the afternoon meeting still in her hand. Doesn’t everyone know how busy she is today? Nancy gets to the front desk, and stops in her tracks. This delivery was worth interrupting her deadline for.

Smiling, she thanks the front desk and takes the vase of flowers back to her office. She sits down at her desk and opens the card. 

“Happy anniversary, Nance. I’m not me without you. All my love.”

It’s their anniversary. 29 years they’ve been together, longer if you count high school and college. It’s not a big anniversary, she thinks. That’s next year. But after everything they’ve been through, even the less significant days are worth celebrating. It’s all worth celebrating.

She places the card next to a photo on her desk of the two of them and their daughter at her college graduation, and texts Jonathan.

###

Jonathan woke up earlier than usual that morning. Even after all this time, he still gets butterflies when he wakes up next to her. Today is a big day, even if Nancy insists that it isn’t until next year. She always tells him that she doesn’t want anything for their anniversary, that she has all she’s ever wanted. And every year, he gets her something anyway. Because she deserves it. Because she’s been there, for all the good days and the bad. Because she’s his. 

Smart, beautiful, fierce Nancy Wheeler is, after all this time, still his. So many years ago, he wondered if Nancy had more than just a passing interest in him. Their relationship faced so many obstacles at first, but there was something there, something stronger than the pain and the loss, that kept them together. It was far more than just a high school relationship between two teenagers. When they fell in love, it was all-consuming. The few months their relationship was long-distance was tough. After their high school graduations, it didn’t take long for them to find each other again. 

News of their engagement spread quickly in Hawkins (“Nancy Wheeler and that Byers guy? Seriously?”). While Karen Wheeler wanted her daughter to have an elaborate wedding, Nancy wanted a small, personal ceremony. (Jonathan, for his part, stayed out of that discussion). Karen eventually relented, so long as they would agree to a big reception. That small ceremony was perfect, perfect for them, perfect in its own way. 

Jonathan looks at the thin gold band on his left hand, matching the one Nancy has on hers. He’s never taken it off, never wants to. 29 years later, and he still wants the world to know how lucky he is.

###

“And when it’s cold outside, I’ve got the month of May…”

*Nancy: all these years later, and you still give me that feeling ❤️*

Jonathan’s editing photos and video when his smartphone buzzes. Today, he’s working from home, which is the best: no tie, no long hours, no commute. Jonathan turns up the volume on his playlist of The Clash, ignoring the phone. It buzzes again. Annoyed, he unlocks it…and sees Nancy’s text. She got the flowers.

###

*Jonathan: I mean every word of it.*

Nancy arrives home to Jonathan in the kitchen. She lets him handle most of the cooking; he's good at it. Jonathan turns around to see her standing in the doorway, "Out, Nance, out," he says, smiling at her. "I'm not done with everything yet. Ten more minutes." She rolls her eyes at him, smiling as she sets the flowers on the table and goes to change clothes.

He's changed out of his Joy Division t-shirt, and Nancy makes a mental note to grab it for later. She puts her shoes in the closet and is about to grab a different shirt when she feels his arms go around her. She turns to face him and is immediately pulled in to a kiss. Then one more, and another. It's always made her feel a bit weak in the knees, kissing Jonathan. He's so good at it. 

She cups his face with her hands, looking in to his eyes, the look of love and adoration on his face making her feel warm. "Happy anniversary, Jonathan," she says, and kisses him again.

###

It's getting late, and they're curled up in bed, watching a documentary. Nancy steals Jonathan's Joy Division shirt to sleep in - after all this time, his shirts are still her favorite. She wishes she could have checked with him all day. Tomorrow, he tells her. Tomorrow is Saturday. 

"We're old," she says, glancing at Jonathan. He laughs. "Speak for yourself." She's every bit as beautiful as she was when she came up to him that day in the hallway. That terrible day he put a missing child poster on the bulletin board, desperate to find Will. The things they've been through since then…they've earned this happiness.

They're falling asleep when both of their phones buzz. 

*Happy anniversary you crazy kids!*

It's their daughter, on her way home after a late night at the paper. Their daughter. They look at each other, and the emotions of the day catch up with them.

"Happy anniversary, Nancy Byers," he says, pulling her next to him for a kiss.

"Happy anniversary, Jonathan Byers," she responds, as they fall asleep. They both know they'll never get enough of each other.


End file.
